


A Presa da Aranha

by gaybow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika se vê aprisionado por Kuroro, mas o motivo permanece uma incógnita. Quando enfim ele será libertado das correntes que o encarceram?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por algum motivo que permanece um mistério para mim esse casal não tem nenhuma fanfic no nyah! Tem NeteroxZeno, caramba, e não tem eles. No fandom americano todos gostam desse casal, não sei o que dá na cabeça das fãns brasileiras. xDEnfim, espero que gostem.

Kurapika caminhava sem rumo em uma área quase deserta da cidade. Pouco antes estivera seguindo pistas sobre o paradeiro de um par de olhos da tribo Kurata, mas a pista se mostrou inútil. Agora andava mais para pensar do que com o propósito de chegar a algum lugar.

Sua vingança contra o Genei Ryodan tinha se mostrado inútil para aplacar sua perturbação, agora acreditava que precisava dar um descanso digno a seus companheiros para enfim encontrar alguma paz.

Estava tão distraído imerso em dor que sequer percebeu a aproximação de uma sombra veloz que o abateu e segurou o corpo desacordado do loiro.

Para onde o levava era um mistério, mas o jovem estava tranquilo em meio a seus sonhos e lembranças.

OoO

Kurapika acordou sentindo uma forte dor na parte de trás de seu pescoço e percebeu que estava em um quarto branco sem móveis. Acorrentado.

Droga, havia sido capturado.

Mas por quem?

Tentou usar nen, mas não conseguiu.

Aquele lugar tinha alguma espécie de proteção que impossibilitava o uso de nen? Precisava pensar em um plano rápido para poder escapar dali.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada daquele que o loiro supôs que fosse seu raptor.

Seus olhos se tornaram escarlate no mesmo estante.

Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer. O líder da aranha.

O outro entrou silenciosamente no quarto com aquela expressão calma que raramente abandonava o seu rosto e parou na sua frente. Muitas perguntas passaram pela parte lógica de seu cérebro, mas o loiro era, a despeito de sua aparência, alguém de sangue quente. Mesmo sem poder usar nen se jogou com fúria em cima de Kuroro que se deixou bater, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

E de fato não era.

O jovem Kurata já estava perdendo suas forças, mas ainda sim não havia feito mais do que alguns arranhões no outro. Precisava pensar em algo mais efetivo.

– Se sente melhor depois dessa explosão desnecessária?

Oh. Aquela voz sem vida, sem calor. Devolveu tal expressão com fogo. Ao menos era assim que Kuroro via seus olhos escarlate, como fogo puro.

– Nem um pouco. Por que me trouxe aqui? O que está querendo comigo?

Ele pareceu pensar profundamente na pergunta.

– Curioso você perguntar isso levando em conta a relação conflituosa que temos. Vingança não seria a resposta mais óbvia para essa pergunta?

– Então por que já não estou morto? Ou melhor, por que não tenho nen para que me matar tenha alguma glória?

Kuroro o ignorou e olhou para as corrente que prendiam suas mãos e seus pés o que fez Kurapika pensar que talvez o objetivo dele fosse simplesmente pouco a pouco tirar sua dignidade.

– Então quer me humilhar? – o loiro gritava – Essas correntes desnecessárias são retaliação por ter te bloqueado o seu nen? Por ter matado Ubo? Por ter sido, em certa medida, responsável pela morte de Pakunoda?

Kuroro suspirou em agastamento, mas no milésimo de segundo seguinte empurrou Kurapika, prensando seu rosto na parede com força, fazendo o mais novo gemer de dor.

– Acho apropriado que use essas correntes já que não consegue se desfazer das que sempre lhe aprisionaram – sussurrava calmamente em sua orelha. – E creio que não entendeu a sua situação aqui. Você não está em posição de exigir respostas.

Kurapika tentava se desprender inutilmente do corpo rígido que lhe prensava na parede.

– Não irei me submeter a um monstro sem coração como você!

– Então acho que lhe superestimei. – soltou e se afastou do loiro – Imaginei que recuperar os olhos dos seus companheiros fosse mais importante do que uma birra infrutífera. Imaginei que o Cara da Corrente fosse mais inteligente que isso.

E ao falar isso deixou aquele quarto e um Kurata envergonhado por sua própria estupidez e impotência. Estava sendo insensato. Respirou fundo e tentou organizar seus pensamentos. Era melhor descobrir o que o outro queria agora, seria mais útil. Ganhar tempo era importante. Sair vivo dali era importante.

O loiro se deitou no chão frio e ficou olhando para o teto por horas, conjecturando sobre suas ações até que a porta se abriu novamente e Kuroro entrou por ela.

– Vejo que está mais calmo agora. Venha, está na hora de comer algo.

O moreno abaixou-se na frente do outro e libertou seus calcanhares da corrente que lhe prendia ao chão. O loiro parecia estranhar tanto a oferta quanto a parcial libertação de seus membros. Kuroro sorriu internamente ao pensar que a linguagem corporal do outro se assemelhava muito a de um gato que não confiava na mão que lhe acariciava.

Seguiram juntos para a sala e o loiro se apressou a fazer um reconhecimento rápido do local. Era uma casa de família. Simples. Uma sala ligada a cozinha e algumas portas que supôs serem 3 quartos e um banheiro.

Se sentou na mesa da cozinha, de frente para Kuroro que lhe empurrou um saco de compras onde haviam salgados e doces industrializados. Bom, não era uma surpresa que um mercenário como ele não soubesse ou preferisse não cozinhar. A surpresa ali era ele se dar ao trabalho de alimentar um mero prisioneiro.

Comeram em silêncio quando o loiro começou a perceber um odor desagradável que parecia vir dos quartos. Logo imaginou o que seria. Cheirava à morte.

– Esse cheiro... – enrugou a testa ao ter uma ideia da vítima – Não são os donos dessa casa, são? Mesmo para uma aranha...

– Não crie conclusões precipitadas, não haveria necessidade e nem desafio em matar civis. – continuou comendo calmamente – Se faz tanta questão de saber é o Hunter que pode anular nen. Bom, podia.

Kurapika ficou surpreso.

– Por que você mataria alguém que lhe ajudou?

– Não considero favor quando alguém recebe uma recompensa monetária pelo trabalho feito.

– Ainda assim!

– Sua habilidade era útil então a peguei para mim. Recentemente nosso grupo tem estado na mira de alguém com o poder de bloquear o uso de nosso nen, então pode vir a ser útil.

– Seu poder poderia proteger os outros membros da aranha de passarem pelo que passou – olhou raivoso –, mas isso não inclui você mesmo.

Pela primeira vez Kuroro deu algo similar a um sorriso, mesmo que sínico.

– Você não acredita que conseguiria me capturar de novo, certo?

– Subestimar seus oponentes sempre foi o maior erro da Aranha. – bufou – Mas isso ainda não explica a necessidade de matá-lo.

– Pessoas tendem a ser muito vingativas. Aprendi que deixar sobreviventes pode ser muito inconveniente no futuro.

Se encararam.

– Posso usar o banheiro?

– Corredor à esquerda.

Lá dentro se pôs a pensar na sua situação. Não entendia o objetivo de ser mantido ali, mas Kuroro parecia estar longe de querer dar uma explicação. Tentou sair por uma janelinha e quebrar as correntes, mas ambas pareciam protegidas, lhe deixando confuso e frustrado. Não sabia se o que causava sua falta de nen se devia às correntes, à casa em si ou se o líder das aranhas havia roubado sua habilidade.

Podia gritar e espernear, mas nada mudaria que estava em desvantagem. E o outro estava certo, ele tinha suas prioridades e era melhor se comportar se queria ter alguma chance de sair dali vivo.

Voltou para a sala e encontrou o moreno sentado no sofá assistindo TV. Não sabia o que devia fazer, então simplesmente se sentou ao seu lado e viu que se tratava de um noticiário. Não é como se tivesse muito mais o que fazer.

No dia seguinte tiveram uma rotina parecida, mas sem conversas dessa vez. Na TV falavam sobre a prisão de um assassino que estava matando a sangue frio líderes de tribos resistentes à modernidade, provavelmente com propósitos políticos.

– Você é muito transparente. Sem sequer olhar em seus olhos, apenas por sua postura corporal, posso ver que está irritado.

– Algumas pessoas tem sangue correndo nas veias. Nunca entenderia o que faz uma pessoa chegar ao ponto de perder tanto da própria humanidade que a morte de outrem não faça a menor diferença.

– Você se parece muito nesse aspecto com aquele seu amigo, o Gon. Ele me perguntou na primeira vez que nos vimos algo parecido também.

– E o quê você respondeu?

– Não o fiz, mas estava pensando seriamente a resposta antes de ser interrompido. – coloca o dedo no queixo e pensa – Hum, me vem várias respostas na cabeça. O ambiente de criação, as vivências, a predisposição genética, o hábito ou mesmo a necessidade.

– Mas ainda sim isso não explicaria a completa falta de empatia. E no seu caso de auto preservação também.

– De fato. Mas esqueci de comentar o mais importante: a percepção do caráter fugaz e invariavelmente finito da vida. Quanto mais consciência você tem de que todos morreremos um dia menos importância você dará à vida.

– Ou dará mais importância. Fazer valer algo de pouca duração parece muito mais lógico.

Silêncio.

– A cabeça das pessoas funciona diferente no final das contas. – Kuroro se levantou para ir dormir, sem sequer se despedir.

O loiro o ignorou, apenas fechou os olhos para tentar dormir e não pensar mais na lógica deturpada do outro.

Os próximos dois dias passaram sem mais nenhum diálogo significativo, embora Kuroko perguntasse a opinião do outro quanto a algumas notícias, provavelmente apenas para se distrair. Comiam, dormiam e assistiam TV. O moreno também às vezes atendia ligações, mas nessa hora sempre ia para longe.

Na TV novamente passavam uma notícia relacionada à máfia, notícia essa que vinha sendo repetida continuadamente naquele dia.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Kuroro não respondeu, mas o olhou como quem dizia para ele continuar.

– Durante esses anos eu estive pensando bastante em vocês da aranha. Sempre acreditei que tentar entender o inimigo era o caminho para o sucesso e, por conseguinte sempre me perguntei a motivação de vocês para fazer o que fazem. Ubo, Hisoka e o verme do Omokage claramente são apenas bestas sedentas de sangue. Alguns membros parecem estar interessados no dinheiro proveniente de atividade. Pakunoda iria te seguir onde estivesse, mas e você? Falamos sobre a sua falta de empatia, mas isso por si só não é motivo para seguir com tanto empenho com esse grupo.

O moreno escutou a pergunta com atenção, se virou para frente e parecia pensar novamente.

– Suas perguntas são sempre íntimas demais. Sabe que não tenho que responder, certo?

– Se não quiser não responda.

Respirou fundo e começou a falar.

– Você sabe de onde venho?

– Da comunidade ryuusei?

–Exato. Nosso papel na cena política provavelmente está claro para você agora, mas quando a aranha estava sendo criada existia–se a necessidade de provar nossa utilidade. Existiam sim muitos grupos de mercenários, mas sua competência não era merecedora de atenção. A aranha foi a forma que encontramos de tanto mostrar que somos “mão de obra” qualificada como para sustentar nossa região. Reciclagem de lixo não é exatamente um ofício lucrativo.

– Então o lucro não fica com vocês?

– Em partes. E é decisão de cada membro o que fazer com sua parte.

– Isso explica sim o que motivou a criação da aranha, mas ela agora já pode andar com as próprias patas, assim como já existem tantos bons grupos quanto possível. Não importa o quanto eu olhe, você simplesmente não parece o tipo de pessoa que gastaria tanta energia e devoção à algo.

Ele voltou sua atenção novamente ao loiro.

– Inércia? Talvez eu simplesmente não tenha mais nada que queira fazer, seu amigo Killua parece estar na mesma situação pelo que percebi. Mas você está mesmo em condição de me indagar motivações?

– O que está querendo dizer com isso?

– Posso entender que queira dar um final digno para os restos mortais de seus companheiros, mas sua vingança contra a aranha é tão irracional para mim quanto minhas ações são para você.

– Como, seu maldito? – seus olhos se tornam rapidamente escarlates e tenta dar um soco em Kuroro, mas o outro segura sua mão como se aquela tentativa não fosse diferente de uma mosca tentando o incomodar.

– Os olhos Kurata são considerados os mais belos do mundo e tendo–os agora a minha frente posso entender o por quê, são de fato hipnotizantes. – o encarou – O fato dos membros do clã serem fortes afastou mercenários por anos, mas uma hora ou outra um grupo iria vencê-los, era só uma questão de tempo. E sabe por quê? Por que existem pessoas por ai com dinheiro e que desejam gastá-lo com as coisas mais perturbadoras possíveis. Se vingar de quem está fazendo seu trabalho para mim é sim irracional, por que enquanto existirem ricos com gostos “excêntricos” existirá alguém fazendo o trabalho sujo por dinheiro.

Kurapika tentava tirar sua mão, mas não conseguia. Começou a entrar em desespero e chorar, mas não era pela força empregada pela mão do outro, mas sim por que aquelas palavras aviam o acertado em cheio. Era algo que tinha passado por sua cabeça, mas para uma criança era muito mais fácil direcionar sua raiva a um grupo de vilões do que para todo um sistema.

Ele tentava segurar as próprias lágrimas, mas falhava miseravelmente. O olhar concentrado e vazio do outro o desarmava e tudo o que queria era estar sozinho naquele momento.

Conseguiu se libertar e se trancou no “seu” quarto onde passou a noite inteira imerso em desespero até que a exaustão lhe agraciou com um merecido sono.

Acordou com o cheiro de ovos sendo fritos e seu estômago reclamou por ter sido negligenciado por tantas horas. Caminhou até a cozinha e ficou um pouco surpreso pelo outro estar fazendo o café deles.

– Isso é uma cena que eu nunca esperei ver.

– Estava entediado.

Comeram seus ovos e torradas juntos e seguiram o ritual de todos os dias. Dessa vez não conversaram, mas Kurapika estava claramente embaraçado por ter chorado na frente do outro na noite passada.

A noite chegou rápido e Kuroro foi se deitar. O loiro continuou a assistir um pouco de TV e, a despeito do seu sono, não era sedutora a possibilidade de dormir de novo naquele sofá que lhe dava dores nas costas. Ficou levemente curioso sobre onde o mais velho estava dormindo e seguiu para a porta do quarto do outro que estava sempre aberta.

Dentro não havia nada, apenas um colchão no chão, onde Kuroro dormia tranquilamente com as mãos cruzadas em cima da barriga. Era a primeira vez que o loiro o via sem aquele sobretudo chamativo, só de calças. Percebeu o quão rigidamente musculoso aquele corpo era, como se moldado para ser um Hunter competente.

– O que exatamente está olhando?

– N-ada. – foi pego de surpresa pela voz do outro que sequer abriu os olhos.

– Venha, pode dormir aqui.

– Não, estou bem no sofá.

Já ia dando meia volta quando se viu deitado no colchão. Tinha ido parar ali por uma espécie de teletransporte, provavelmente uma das habilidades do moreno. Tentou levantar, mas a mão do outro lhe empurrou de volta no colhão, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

– Dormir. Agora.

Resignou-se. Era melhor que dormir naquele sofá duro de qualquer forma.


	2. A Presa da Aranha Parte 2

Kurapika estava relaxando na banheira não sabia mais quanto tempo. Pensando bem aquele era um sequestro bastante estranho. Tinha toda a liberdade do mundo dentro daquela casa, menos pelas algemas em seus pulsos. Era alimentado e seu raptor até mesmo conversava e dormia na mesma cama que ele. Estavam, de alguma maneira bizarra, se dando bem. Era estranho não importa por que ângulo olhar.

Talvez não fosse exatamente um seqüestro, poderia ser outra a motivação.

A casa era bastante vazia, mas ficava feliz que o banheiro tivesse produtos de higiene com cheiros deliciosos que de alguma forma estranha o acalmavam.

Colocou um muda de roupa que o outro o tinha dado e saiu para se juntar a Kuroro à única distração da casa, a televisão.

Dessa vez para sua surpresa não era o noticiário, mas um filme aparentemente romântico. O outro provavelmente apenas estava esperando que o mesmo acabasse para dar lugar a um noticiário.

Um personagem era um presidiário que ao sair da cadeia depois de uma longa pena se via procurando um propósito para sua vida e encontra no amor por uma mulher a força para começar de novo.

Kurapika sorriu.

– Por que está sorrindo?

– A história. Ele me lembra um pouco você. Me pergunto se a mesma tática daria certo com você.

– Se refere a possibilidade de eu encontrar um objetivo de vida em um mero romance?

– Não exatamente. O personagem está tão imerso em seu próprio mundo apático que não consegue aproveitar as pequenas coisas boas da vida. Amor, paixão... esse tipo de coisa é ótimo para incentivar as pessoas nesse aspecto.

– Consegue me imaginar tendo um romance com uma garota parecida com essa do filme?

– Você provavelmente ficaria entediado.

– Exato. E ela provavelmente seria morta por inimigos meus antes mesmo de podermos aproveitar seja lá qual forem as vantagens de uma relacionamento monótono e duradouro.

O loiro lembrou de alguém.

– Não precisaria ser um civil. Aquela mulher, por exemplo, a Pakunoda. Ela claramente tinha sentimentos por você.

A expressão do outro se anuviou.

– Pakunoda era alguém competente e útil, mas nunca soube separar as coisas. Ela me decepcionou como chefe e como amigo nunca a veria dessa maneira.

– Se não ela alguém de perfil parecido.

Kuroro pareceu lembrar de algo.

– O que foi?

– Lembrei da primeira vez em que te vi. Pensei que era uma mulher muito bonita e forte.

Kurapika corou violentamente. Não por ter sido elogiado, mas por ter sido elogiado quando vestido de mulher. O outro continuou.

Você fala de mim, mas duvido que tenha alguém na sua vida para te distrair de sentimentos nocivos que crescem dentro de você como ervas daninhas.

Kurapika sorriu sombriamente.

– Não há espaço para mais nada na minha vida.

De noite foram se deitar

Kuroro olhava para o teto contemplativamente. Não estava conseguindo dormir. Ao seu lado Kurapika dormia um sonho conturbado. Kuroro se virou para poder observar melhor o outro. Sua pele leitosa tinha gotas de suor espalhadas em toda a sua extensão e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de agonia.

Pensou que talvez ele estivesse tendo um pesadelo, era uma pessoa cheia de fantasmas afinal das contas.

Um gemido ecoou pelo cômodo e as bochechas do outro se tornaram cada vez mais rosadas.

Oh, interessante.

Kuroro nunca tinha presenciado outra pessoa em um momento tão íntimo quanto aquele e imaginou que seria divertido acompanhar o constrangimento do outro no dia seguinte. Mas para sua sorte não teria que esperar tanto para ver suas reações. Kurapika acordou subitamente, respirando fundo.

Parecia desorientado, mas a expressão quase jocosa de Kuroro lhe indicava o que tinha acontecido.

– A nossa conversa de mais cedo pelo visto andou te dando ideias – seus olhos viajaram até o membro desperto do outro. – A juventude é cheia de energia.

Kurapika não queria mostrar seu constrangimento, então apenas virou-se de costas para ele.

– Não aja como se isso nunca acontecesse com você.

– Mas de fato não acontece.

– Hã? – virou um pouquinho apenas o rosto em direção à ele – Você está falando sério? Esqueça, isso não me importa.

Voltou para a sua posição e o silêncio ecoou no quarto.

– Não fique constrangido por eu estar aqui, pode cuidar do seu problema.

– Cala a boca.

Pelo silêncio Kurapika pensou que finalmente o assunto tinha morrido, mas um corpo se encaixou atrás de si e uma mão estranha segurou com força o seu membro.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?

A resposta não veio, mas teve a impressão de ouvir algo parecido com uma risada vinda da boca que estava tão perto de seu ouvido.

Se debateu e gritou com raiva para que ele parece, mas o outro apenas colocava mais força nas estocadas de seu membro latejante. A força com que tentava sair daqueles braços foi cedendo à necessidade do corpo de encontrar a satisfação, então apenas se concentrou em abafar os gemidos.

Chegou ao clímax naquelas mãos e, a despeito do cansaço saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pôde. Havia abaixado a guarda perto de um monstro apenas por que ele estava usando um disfarce de humano por tantos dias a fio. A aproximação cobrava seu preço e imaginava que era esse o fator principal para não ter sentido asco pelo toque como sabia que devia ter sentido.

Na manhã seguinte Kurapika tentava a todo custo evitar Kuroro a despeito da falta de espaço para isso. O moreno via divertido as tentativas inúteis e nada discretas de se afastar desse e sempre que podia provocava.

– Estou curioso. Na possibilidade de eu querer o tocar novamente o que faria a respeito?

– Um animal acuado não deve ser subestimado. É por sua conta e risco.

O telefone de Kuroro tocou.

– [...]Não, quero-o aqui o mais tardar amanhã. [...] Dê a ele a lista que pedi. [...] Não acho que aja necessidade de minhas ordens serem questionadas. [...] Adeus.

A mente de Kurapika trabalhou rápido com as informações que pode capturar. Alguém estava indo os encontrar amanhã. Se isso era vantajoso ou desvantajoso para ele só saberia amanhã.

Ooo

Kuroro parecia ter cansado de o provocar e ter voltado para o seu eu habitual, aquele levemente indiferente a tudo ao redor. Era melhor assim, era mais seguro assim.

Dois dias se passaram assim e Kuroro achava cada vez menos curioso e mais irritante esse afastamento.

O loiro sequer tinha-o visto ir deitar essa noite, mas quando percebeu aproveitou para deitar no sofá. Suas costas doíam inconformadas de terem que deitar em um lugar tão pequeno e desconfortável, mas que opção tinha? Era o chão ou o sofá. A cama onde o moreno estava definitivamente não era uma opção.

Pensando no diabo ele deu as caras. Do sofá pode ver ele na cozinha bebendo água. Ao tentar se virar, para perder aquele ser irritante da linha de visão, acabou dando um mau jeito e gemendo baixinho de dor.

Isso capturou a atenção do outro.

Aqueles olhos vazios o encararam por alguns segundos que pareceram séculos até que se pôs a ir a sua direção.

Esperava sim algum comentário, alguma provocação, ou mesmo a indiferença, mas nunca viu chegando aquela atitude. Kuroro o agarrou e o pendurou no ombro, levando os dois em direção ao quarto. O jogou na cama sem cuidado algum e quando, instintivamente, o loiro tentou sair de lá ele sentou em seu colo e agarrou seu pescoço com força o bastante para imobilizá-lo.

– O que deu em você? – gritou.

– Estou poupando nosso tempo. Eu ia oferecer um espaço aqui, você declinaria, eu ficaria com raiva e no fim você acabaria aqui de qualquer forma. – Kuroro pode observar o corpo do outro tenso e tremendo levemente embora seus olhos ainda fossem de desafio – Seu medo é que eu termine o que começamos? O que te faz pensar que alguns metros de distância o salvariam se já lá o quê sua mente fantasiava que eu faria?

– Só me deixe em paz!

A resposta não veio e aqueles olhos nunca transmitiam nada. Kurapika podia distinguir sentimentos neles de tempos em tempos, mas eles sempre iam embora antes mesmo de ter certeza se os tinha visto realmente. Kuroro era treinado para não deixar seus sentimentos verdadeiros transparecerem, para ser sempre uma página em branco.

Foi tirado de seu breve devaneio ao sentir que o outro se encaixava no meio de suas pernas. A fricção entre seus membros só aumentou sua surpresa e desespero, não queria chegar ao ponto de sentir prazer com aquilo de novo. Era muito humilhante.

– Me largue agora, sua aranha asquerosa!

Esses e outros xingamentos foram interrompidos por uma tentativa de beijo, que por sorte teve tempo de impedir ao fechar a boca. Como se prevendo isso o outro apertou seu maxilar com força e enfim teve acesso a sua boca forçadamente aberta. Foi um beijo cheio de intensidade, mostrando que se o outro não cooperasse seria forçado a fazê-lo. Mesmo com as mãos acorrentadas ainda sim tentava afastar o outro, o que não surtia nenhum efeito. Pode sentir que ambos os membros já estavam duros e seu corpo correspondia a tudo, mesmo com sua mente estando tão atordoada como estava.

Esse turbilhão de sensações fez com que mordesse com força o lábio inferior de Kuroro. O mesmo parou tudo o eu estava fazendo lentamente e com o dedão limpou um pouco do sangue que escorria da sua boca. Um silêncio se fez presente no recinto e a tensão só esmoreceu com o leve sorriso que Lucifer deu.

– É bom? Se sentir indefeso em um mundo hostil para com você?

Kurapika o olhou surpreso e uma raiva maior ainda cresceu.

– Então se trata disso? É uma retaliação por ter bloqueado o seu nen?

– Estou apenas ilustrando o meu ponto. Você se pergunta por que eu sou tão fiel à aranha se sou tão diferente dos outros membros, mas isso é apenas a falha de sua observação.

– Uma falha?

– Sou exatamente como eles, por que eles não são diferentes de qualquer outra pessoa. Você me viu humanamente: comendo, conversando, vivendo, tendo prazer. Me vê diferente deles por que os vê como monstros.

– Pessoas que fazem o que eles fazem são exatamente o que chamo de monstros. E se em algum momento achei que você era mais humano que eles, esse sim foi o meu erro.

– O destino e circunstâncias nos levam a ser o que somos. Nós, ladrões. Você, um vingador. Atacar as vezes é a melhor forma de defesa contra o que nos cerca, a vida ensinou isso a todos nós.

Se jogou do lado dele na cama displicentemente.

– Não que eu esteja tentando nos justificar nem nada do tipo.

– O que está tentando fazer então?

– Tentando criar uma linha de identificação entre nós e você. O perdão vem mais fácil quando entendemos os motivos do outro lado.

– Acredito que seria mais efetivo se você não me contasse isso.

– Talvez.

Silêncio.

– Amanhã receberemos uma visita.

– Eu ouvi. Isso é uma coisa ruim? Digo, para mim.

– Talvez.

As respostas evasivas do outro o irritavam, mas podia lidar muito melhor com a curiosidade do que com a raiva que sentia ao ser abusado. Era mais seguro, seu corpo e mesmo sua mente não estavam lhe traindo. Saber que tudo estava perto do fim lhe apreendia, mas também lhe aliviava. Sabia que a convivência estava lhe fazendo enxergar Kuroro como um ser humano, não um monstro. Mais do que isso, seu jovem corpo inexperiente ansiava por prazer demais para ouvir à razão. Temia que as coisas entre eles avançassem. Temia não resistir.

Se virou de lado na cama, queria evitar encarar o outro, mesmo que por canto de olho. Por causa da posição não pode ver que estava sendo observado. Seus cabelos sedosos e sua pele macia eram analisados por olhos negros vazios. Ou talvez não tão vazios assim, não se atrevia a olhá–los profundamente.

Kuroro suspirou fundo ao lado dele.

– Estou sendo imaturo.

– Eu não duvido, mas poderia ser mais específico?

– Estou procurando subterfúgios estúpidos para esconder de mim mesmo que estou claramente interessado em você. Sexualmente falando.

Kurapika tossiu em surpresa e suas bochechas se tornaram rapidamente rosadas pela vergonha. O outro continuou.

– As conversas que tivemos me fizeram ver que talvez eu não esteja aproveitando minha vida tanto quanto deveria.

– E certamente – sequer se virou para falar – não será comigo que você a “aproveitará” mais.

– Mas eu já estou fazendo isso. – Kurapika tremeu – Não se preocupe, não lhe forçarei a nada novamente. Algumas vezes me permito ser impulsivo, mas não passarei dos limites.

Kurapika riu sem humor e o outro continuou.

– Você não me respondeu.

– Não me lembro que ter havido uma pergunta.

– De fato, mas isso não quer dizer que você não sabe do que estou falando.

O loiro finalmente se virou para o outro tentando ferozmente parecer em total controle sobre si mesmo.

– Eu sou a última pessoa do mundo que devia despertar esse tipo de desejos em você por que definitivamente não é algo recíproco.

– Não é? – riu levemente e levou sua mão ao rosto do Kurapika, acariciando-o – Então por que vejo claramente que está tentando não demonstrar o quanto eu lhe afeto?

– Você está imaginando coisas.

– Estou? – se aproximou – A despeito de nossa falta de experiência no campo sei que você também percebe a tensão sexual crescente entre nós. Shiu! Não precisa protestar, imagino que precise estar na negação para se sentir melhor consigo mesmo e com o fato de que retribui cada investida de seu inimigo mesmo que tente tão arduamente não o fazê-lo.

– Eu não o faço. – sua voz tremeu, o entregando.

O dedão que acariciava seu rosto passou a acariciar seus lábios e o olhar vazio do moreno agora parecia um buraco negro que o atraia para que se perdesse dentro deles. E estava.

– Deixe seu corpo te guiar. – se aproximou – Deixe sua mente descansar. – se aproximou mais ainda – Se dê uma chance, Kurapika, e prometo lhe fazer esquecer tudo e todos.

Enfim aquela voz hipnótica conseguiu o que queria. O loiro estava entregue em estupor. Uma presa que já não lutava mais para sair da teia da aranha.

Seus lábios se encontraram com a calma daqueles que querem aproveitar cada minuto. Exploraram a boca um do outro com paciência, mas também com desejo. Pararam para respirar e as baforadas quentes um do outro foram de alguma forma o estopim para um beijo mais cheio de paixão, onde suas línguas lutavam por sabe-se lá o quê.

A essa altura Kuroro já estava em cima de Kurapika, mas dessa vez era o mais novo que se esforçava para roçar suas ereções. Aquela sensação podia ser de fato viciante.

Os beijos foram descendo e seguindo a trilha do prazer, sendo guiados pelas respostas do corpo do loiro. A jugular, o pescoço, os mamilos, o umbigo... o dono destes ficava surpreso e maravilhado em perceber o quão sensíveis a toques essas partes de seu corpo podiam ser.

Suas pernas foram repentinamente abertas e isso foi como um antídoto para o seu estupor.

– Não, não, Kuroro! Acho que estamos passando dos limit—

Seu membro foi abocanhado e essa nova sensação o levou maravilhado novamente ao mundo do torpor. Kuroro sabia que não podia dar ao outro tempo para que sua razão voltasse novamente, então com as duas mãos separou as duas bandas das nádegas do loiro e usou sua língua e dedos para preparar a sua passagem. Kurapika dava mostras de se sentir desconfortável com a invasão dos dedos, mas ao sentir isso Kuroro passou a estimular o membro dele com uma das mãos.

Quando se deu por satisfeito voltou a beijar o jovem Kurata com fervor. As mãos do loiro já tinham mais vida própria e exploraram os músculos dos braços e costas do outro com curiosidade e desejo.

Pararam tudo e se olharam. Estava implícito que nada devia ser dito, apenas sentido por seus corpos e interpretado no olhar um do outro.

Kuroro novamente abriu as pernas de Kurapika e se encaixou entre elas. Entrou o mais devagar possível, era um homem de paciência e disciplina, no final das contas. Kurapika não choramingou nem pediu para parar. Era um Hunter e aquela dor não era nada comparada as tantas que já sentiu. Devia ser aquilo que chamavam de dor prazerosa.

Já todo dentro o líder das aranhas segurou o rosto do mais novo e aproximou sua boca de seu ouvido.

– Você sente isso? A estranha sensação de se estar conectado com outra pessoa.

Um forte estocada.

– De por um momento, por mais efêmero que seja, ser um com ela.

– Eu quero que você lembre desse momento para sempre, Kurapika. Quero estar enterrado profundamente nas suas memórias. Não como aranha, mas como homem.

O beijou e enfim passou a dar estocadas de forma ritmificada. Kurapika não tinha prática escondendo prazer, então tudo o que podia fazer era gemer sem rédeas. Quando suas bocas se separavam ele passava seus braços, ainda acorrentados, pelo pescoço do outro e o trazia de novo para seus lábios.

Estava viciado naquele doce veneno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2. A próxima será a última e já está meio que escrita. Só precisa dar uma aditada/acrescentada, sabem como é né? >.


	3. A Presa da Aranha Parte 3

Os primeiros raios tímidos de sol já foram o bastante para acordar Kurapika. Seu corpo doía, mas estranhamente nunca se sentira tão bem, tão confortável. Havia alguém o abraçando por trás. Estranhava o calor de um corpo junto ao seu, mas não podia negar que era bom.

Então lembrou quem era.

Devagar saiu daquele abraço convidativo, colocou sua roupa e foi para a cozinha. Sentou na cadeira e apoiou sua testa na mesa, batendo-a levemente algumas vezes.

O que diabos havia feito?

Podia culpar os hormônios, mas no fundo sabia que tinha sido uma decisão tomada depois de alguma dose de reflexão. Sua relação para com a aranha tinha que mudar, de alguma forma fazia tempo que sentia que não estava fazendo certo. Era, não tão indiretamente quanto gostava de pensar, responsável pela morte de duas pessoas a essa altura e não se sentia bem com isso.

E eram mercenários no final das contas, não fazia sentido se vingar de meros mensageiros. Essa perspectiva foi um divisor de águas na sua cabeça, por que então Kuroro não era mais um inimigo que devia morrer, e sim alguém por quem relutantemente assumia sentir algo por.

Quando aquilo tinha começado? Não podia saber. Quando percebeu seu corpo já não tremia só de raiva, mas também em expectativa. Mas era insustentável e uma noite apenas teria que dar conta de aplacar o que estava começando a sentir.

Levantou-se, não queria mais pensar agora. Sua mente estava esgotada. Para se distrair começou a varrer a cozinha, até que o moreno entrou no cômodo.

– Por que está fazendo isso? Não estaremos mais aqui amanhã de qualquer forma.

– Arrumar me ajuda a pensar. – virou de costas para ele enquanto varria – Quando a visita chegará?

Kuroro o abraçou por trás e falou no seu ouvido.

– Está tentando fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós ontem? – o virou – Pensei que a fase da negação havia passado.

– Passou, mas isso não significa que temos que agir como pombinhos, ainda mais levando em conta que não sei o que meu futuro me reserva.

Kuroro o encarou com aqueles olhos que muitos julgariam inespressivos, mas que o loiro já sabia que escondiam muita profundidade. E então ele o beijou com ansia e carregou Kurapika para que o mesmo sentasse na bancada da cozinha e teria ido mais longe, se não tivesse parado ao perceber algo.

– Parece que nossa visita chegou.

Kurapika não sabia de onde ele havia tirado isso, mas provavelmente sentiu a presença da pessoa nos arredores.

Quando a porta foi aberta um velho conhecido de ambos adentrou a casa.

Ele olhou para Kurapika, que ainda estava febril em cima da bancada, e depois para Kuroro.

– Olá. – sorriu maliciosamente – Queiram me desculpar se interrompo algo.

– Você chegou cedo, antes que eu pudesse conversar com ele.

– Conversar, claro. Finjam que não estou aqui e continuem. – riu misteriosamente e entregou um envelope ao moreno – Já esperei tanto, posso esperar mais um pouquinho.

Ele sentou displicente no sofá e Kuroro se sentou na cadeira da mesa indicando com os olhos para que Kurapika fizesse o mesmo.

– Imagino que finalmente irei saber por que estou aqui.

– Irei responder à suas perguntas.

– Irá me matar?

– Não está nos meus planos.

– Hisoka o fará?

– Não pelo que depender de mim.

– Quando serei libertado?

– Assim que eu e o Hisoka sairmos daquela porta.

– O que aconteceu com o meu nen exatamente?

– Deixe-me fazer um breve resumo da situação: Hisoka foi quem achou o Hunter que desfez aquilo que você me fez e o mandou te seqüestrar e o trazer aqui. Ele possuía duas técnicas principais: a de anular técnicas alheias e a de manter alguém em estado de zetsu por alguns dias. Não sei ao certo por quantos, mas você deve ter seu nen de volta em alguns dias.

– E o objetivo de me manter aqui era...?

– Como já deve saber eu roubei a habilidade da jovem Nostrade. Novamente fiz uma previsão sobre o futuro da Aranha e descobri que, mesmo que com algumas perdas, ainda mataríamos você. O que, no final das contas, teria um saldo positivo se não fosse por outra coisa. Você seria vingado, provavelmente seus amigos, e a Aranha seria dizimada. Acredito que não seja um final agradável nem para você nem para nós.

– Definitivamente. – estava um pouco perturbado por aquela perspectiva.

– Então lhe trouxe aqui para conversarmos e tentarmos achar uma solução racional para isso. Bom, ainda é o plano, apesar dos desvios que tivemos.

A testa do jovem Kurata enrugou desconfiada.

– Tem certeza que foi um desvio? Não importa o quanto eu pense nisso parece que essa foi a forma que você achou de me convencer a desistir. – uma pontada de raiva crescia.

Kuroro respirou fundo.

– Não posso te impedir de pensar no que quiser. Mas a carta que eu tinha na manga era muito menos... prazerosa.

Colocou o envelope que Hisoka o havia dado na mesa e um constrangido Kurapika encarou aquilo.

– Como andam as buscas pelos olhos de seu clã?

Era um assunto delicado, mas o loiro se esforçou para responder praticamente.

– Sem muito sucesso.

– Era de se esperar. A compra e venda desse tipo de mercadoria freqüentemente é feita com o maior sigilo possível, você pode passar a vida tentando e não recuperar mais do que um ou dois pares de olhos.

– E?

– A Aranha mantém um arquivo muito detalhado dos compradores para quem trabalhamos.

Kurapika finalmente estava entendendo onde o outro queria chegar.

– Nossa oferta é: uma lista das pessoas para quem vendemos os olhos e algumas informações do paradeiro de alguns pares vendidos em leilões. Que você esqueça essa vingança sem sentido e se foque em dar um final digno para seus companheiros.

O jovem Kurata já tinha a resposta para essa proposta, tinha pensado muito no assunto nos últimos dias e parecia a coisa mais certa a se fazer.

– Eu aceito.

Atrás deles Hisoka se levantou.

– Tratos feitos, então hora de eu pegar o meu prêmio.

Kurapika olhou interrogativamente para Kuroro que explicou.

– A ajuda dele obviamente não veio de graça. Ele tem essa estranha fixação em lutar comigo. Se existiu algo de bom em você ter bloqueado o meu nen foi ter podido frustrar as expectativas deles. – se levantou – Bom, acho melhor irmos realmente. Você decide se ficará aqui até ter seu nen de volta ou parte hoje mesmo.

Kuroro olhou para as algemas nos pulsos do outro e pegou uma pequena chave de sua calça, libertando um atordoado loiro.

– Isso não era parte da técnica?

Kuroro sorriu levemente.

– Não, apenas questões estéticas. Correntes combinam com você. – Kurapika ia começar a xingá-lo, mas foi calado por um beijo profundo – Até mais ver, cara das correntes. Espero ansiosamente que nossos caminhos se cruzem novamente. Talvez quando você tiver o que tanto quer possa me ajudar a encontrar o que quero verdadeiramente.

Se encaram significativamente e Kuroro enfim saiu. Hisoka veio à Kurapika e observou os chupões em seu pescoço.

– Quem diria, certo? Pena que fizeram esse trato, casais no estilo Romeu e Julieta são mais interessantes de se observar. – apertou as bochechas do loiro – Ah e não se preocupe, não matarei o seu amante em consideração à você.

Kurapika envergonhado bateu na mão dele a afastando.

– Ele não é o meu amante!

– Te vejo por ai. Um dia, tenho certeza, você e seus amigos serão meus alvos de qualquer forma.

Ao ver que os dois já haviam ido embora e estavam longe o corpo do loiro finalmente sucumbiu sobre o chão. Uma carga pesada havia saído de seus ombros e se sentia tão leve como a muito tempo não ficava. O alívio pela liberdade depois de tantos dias de tensão foram potencializados pela perspectiva de um novo objetivo na vida.

Um novo começo. Um novo começo que tinha tudo para dar certo, sendo anuviado apenas por um incômodo em seu coração que já sentia saudade do outro. Não entendia. Não era alguém romântico e sabia que Kuroro era alguém nocivo, mas o que podia fazer além de esperar que o tempo ou apagasse aquele sentimento ou os juntasse novamente?

Era sim possível que nunca mais se vissem, mas desconfiava que a ligação deles não acabaria ali.

OoO

Caminhando um do lado do outro estavam dois Hunters que procuravam um local apropriado para lutar. Não podiam ser uma dupla mais contrastante: Um se vestia sobriamente enquanto outro espafatalhosamente. Um estava excitado com a luta, outro indiferente.

– Você é um namorado terrível, mentindo para ele desse jeito. Estou impressionado que aquele garoto cresceu tanto em tão pouco tempo. Se a vingança tivesse continuado a aranha teria sido morta e ele sairia vitorioso, certo?

– É melhor para todos nós que ele não saiba disso.

De fato Kuroro havia mentido sobre a predição, mas ele desconfiava que depois do que passaram Kurapika não teria mais coragem de levar a vingança a frente. Eles de alguma forma completavam o que faltava um no outro, ao mesmo tempo que tinham tantas similaridades. Eles haviam criado um laço que ainda não tinha nome nem forma, mas desconfiava que isso mudaria o curso de suas vidas.

Ambos sentiam isso, mas só o futuro poderia mostrá-los o quanto eles estavam certos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee o fim! Ou não tão fim assim, deixei em aberto para continuar caso tenha vontade. Reecontros são hots, vou pensar no caso. xD
> 
> Estou tão feliz de enfim fazer uma fic desse casal! Estava devendo isso a mim mesma. *-* Foi um pouco complicado por causa do estilo. Se essa fic fosse um dramalhão mexicano sem fim eu tirava de letra (tenho lá minhas tendências emo), mas estou tentando variar meu estilo e experimentar. :3
> 
> Bom, quero agradecer quem acompanhou minha curta jornada. You guys Rock. Espero que quem leia se encha de amor por esse casal e faça fanfics deles também. Vamos, gente, eu quero ler mais coisas desse casal! Ç_ç Não gosto de Shota, então Killua e Gon não rola para mim. -q
> 
> Reviews seriam bem vindos. Até a próxima. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ai amo essse casal. Com eles gosto de algo mais gore, mas sou incapaz de escrever isso. KK Então espero que esse casal entre no coraçãozinho de vocês e que mais fics nasçam.  
> Beijos e comentem, por favor. <3


End file.
